rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Catagory:Timeline
STAR WARS RPG-COSMOS Fifteen years have passed since the bloody campaign of the IMPERIAL REMNANT occurred, starting with Grand Admiral Nexvold's rise to power. They now struggle to regain lost territory. An old face has returned to lead them towards victory and to crush the New Republic. The NEW JEDI ORDER now flourishes under the guidance of its Council. Sadly, their GRAND MASTER has fallen. A new one must be chosen in these dark times. The NEW REPUBLIC stands strong with the Jedi and struggles to maintain and liberate the galaxy one planet at a time. Their forces are dwindling, however, and it's up to newly-elected president LERIC FADRES to bring courage to the masses. The SITH REMNANTS are now a force to be reckoned with in the galaxy. DARTH TREVAS has attained the title of Sith Lord and plans to use his new position to its fullest, unlike his predecessor. The DARK JEDI have begun desperately searching for the Sith Star Forge. Their enigmatic leader, LOSS AMADOS, plans to use it for their own means. What that is, no one truly knows. Recently, groups of MANDALORIANS have been coming out of their hiding places. Raising them from extinction, MANDALORE THE ELIMINATOR presses on to regain the glory of the Mandalorian way of life. In many parts of the galaxy, CRIME has risen to an all-time high. With New Republic forces spread thin, they have called upon BOUNTY HUNTERS, including MAX-TEX, to clean out the scum. ...In a universe of thousands of worlds and countless creatures, which side are you on?... Important Dates 32 BBY Palpatine elected Supreme Chancellor after a vote of no-confidence passes on Chancellor Valorum First emergence of the Sith in over 1000 years (Darth Maul) Battle of Naboo (32.5 BBY) Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett chosen as a clone army template; Boba Fett is "born" Anakin Skywalker discovered on Tatooine; Taken under Obi-Wan Kenobi's tutelage Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn killed by Darth Maul 22 BBY RPG-Eclipse Chancellor Palpatine given emergency powers The Clone Wars begin Battle of Geonosis Anakin Skywalker begins his path down the dark side after slaughtering countless Tusken Raiders; marries Padme Amidala 19 - 1 BBY The Clone Wars end with General Grievous' death The Great Jedi Purge begins; thousands of Jedi murdered by their former clone comrades as well as Darth Vader The Galactic Empire reformed from the Galactic "Old" Republic Outer Rim Sieges Battle of Utapau Battle of Kashyyyk Battle of Coruscant Raid on the Jedi Temple Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker turns to the dark side under Palpatine/Darth Sidious; Proceeds to kill off the Separatist Council; defeated by former mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, on Mustafar Luke Skywalker & Leia Skywalker born; Padme dies after giving birth 0 ABY The Galactic Civil War erupts with the destruction of the Death Star I Battle of Yavin Obi-Wan Kenobi dies Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Chewbacca join the Alliance to Restore the Republic (Rebel Alliance) 3 ABY Battle of Hoth, Rebel Alliance is crushed severely Luke learns that Darth Vader is his father Han Solo frozen and taken to Jabba the Hutt by Boba Fett 4 ABY RPG-System (New) The Galactic Civil War nears its end with the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader The New Republic is formed by the Rebel Alliance after the Liberation of Coruscant a year later Battle of Endor Luke Skywalker becomes the first of the new Jedi Han Solo freed from Jabba the Hutt's clutches, the latter dies Anakin Skywalker redeemed and sacrifices himself to destroy Palpatine; Anakin becomes One With The Force 5-8 ABY Luke Skywalker founds his new Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV; the New Jedi Order begins Grand Admiral Nexvold rises to power in the Imperial Remnant and begins a bloody campaign for galactic domination Loss Amados joins the New Jedi Order; his choices lead him down the dark side 8 ABY Grand Admiral Nexvold is mutinied and murdered by his subordinates; General Wraith proclaims himself Emperor (later resigns as Emperor (unknown time)) Darth Nihilus/Raynor Eclipse is "killed" by Grand Master Koijio Sumarugi; various Sith Lords attempt to usurp and hold power for their own, including Darth Agon/Darvious Eclipse The Hutt Cartel gains power in the criminal underworld after eliminating the ruling La'Tonya Crime Family Invasion of Utapau Battle of Tatooine Invasion of Onderon Tlaloc Ronan turns to the dark side Loss Amados turns to the dark side under the spirit of Exar Kun; later joins the Dark Jedi 10 ABY Loss Amados rises as the Dark Jedi Lord Dante Lockhart exiles himself to the moon of Kohlma in the Bogden system 14 ABY The Disciples of Ragnos Crisis; averted by Jedi Jaden Korr 20 ABY RPG-System(Old) Darth Nihilus is resurrected for a second time and begins amassing a Sith Empire; crushed by the forces of the New Republic and the New Jedi Order (ambiguous) Max-Tex becomes recognized as the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy after capturing Dante Lockhart; Lockhart escapes and goes back into exile 23 ABY RPG-Cosmos The New Republic elects a new Chief-of-State, Leric Fadres. Raynor Eclipse resurrected once more as "Darth Atrocity"; discovers the ancient Star Forge Jedi Kloud Yusanagi becomes Grand Master of the New Jedi Order Emperor's Hand Xel Dreiz usurps power in the Imperial Remnant and proclaims himself as Emperor The Hutt Cartel begins losing power and funds as crime-fighting tactics increase and in-fighting ensues; Crime Lord Chaos Katomai uses this to his advantage Dante Lockhart comes out of hiding Jason Gunai is killed by the Dark Jedi Loss Amados begins suffering the long-term effects of being in the Shadow Legion, yet still refuses to withdraw that power Darvious Eclipse is resurrected and begins planning a one-faction rule of the galaxy 23.5 ABY Kloud Yusanagi expires, thus leaving the Jedi distraught in an angered galaxy. Darth Atrocity is killed once again. His apprentice, Darth Malus, becomes the new Dark Lord of the Sith and almost one week later, he is killed in battle. His apprentice, Darth Trevas (aka Kain Tremere) assumes power. Emperor Xel Driez steps down from power; Wraith returns and becomes Emperor once more. Felix Gregmoli becomes Mandalore and attempts to re-unite Mandalorian cell groups. The Keepers of Ossus are reformed by Sith Marauder Nolonar D'Hatri. Attack on the Senate Dante Lockhart is captured for a second time by the Imperial Remnant, Emperor Wraith personally pays Max-Tex in the process. Leeroy La'Tonya is killed; Nikolai La'Tonya disappears once again. The Hutt Cartel sells its most treasured asset, Jabba's Palace, to Chaos Katomai.